chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merrystar
Special Pages I've did quite a few of the uncategorized page already, but they still seem to be on the list as well as those who've gotten categorized awhile back from other users. How long does it takes for the special pages to be updated? It said it updates automatically, but I don't see it. :( Zeypher 08:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I was wondering if I switch over to monobook, would that affect any eligiblity to get Spotlighted? I've read that My Home must be enabled. I mean it should make the entire wiki "monobook" if I just switch my preference... I just wanted to make sure. Also any said date of when this wiki will get spotlighted? Just so I can inform the rest of the Cwiki community. Zeypher 08:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the task it done New Wikia Skin Alright, I think I got the hang of this new wikia skin! In fact I've added a new background image to make the wiki more "unique" to the Chrono (Game Series) universe. Yet I have one question, how do you the main content page (the middle) slightly transparent so that I can see part of the background of the clock? Zeypher 13:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Clearing Up Confusion I was looking at the Spotlight Talkpage and noticed the date for Chronopedia was for 9/24? But I thought you mention it will be mid to late October not September that it would be featured? If so then that mean it was featured two week last month... just want to verify what I see. It's suck that I couldn't see it somewhere while I was browsing through the wiki or have a significant increase (or very least noticeable) increase in active users within the wiki. I'm wondering would be "bad" to request it again and if it isn't how soon could I make another request? Zeypher 17:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Moving I'm personally okay with what we have. It's mostly the idea given to me by SilverCrono. He didn't like the new skin AT ALL! I've learn to adapt to it for the most part and will still use Wikia. I think we plan to use this wiki for mostly fanmade stuff while the other domain strictly more OFFICAL releases similar to what Final Fantasy Wiki and Kingdom Hearts Wiki is going for. I think the main problem is that its pushing towards more of the facebook community rather than what frequent users like myself want. I can go either way. My thing is that monaco was working just fine and I really didn't see why it HAD to be mandatory. It would be nice to have it setup in the preferences if someone wanted to stay with the old skin versus forcing it on us. I think that's what got a lot of people, but for the most part it does have nicer features which fit my needs which I'm mentioned for my brief time as beta tester. Yet it may not fit other people's needs whatever it may be. I will still be here moderating Chronopedia as well as my other admin wikis, but that was just some of the rants I got from other users I've talked to, not just here but in other wikis as well. Zeypher 10:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I know that it may seem like we are all moving because of me. Honestly, I admit I dislike the new skin because of it's fixed width and general difference. While I don't use Monaco that much anyway, I believe forcing this new skin on us and then removing Monaco, which everybody knew was the most popular, was unecessary . :But I could live with Monobook, I already do. Moving isn't mandatory here, but I also edit over at the Kingdom Hearts wiki. A user there (an admin, actually) stated an idea he had; create a Wiki alliance similar to NIWA, the popular independent alliance for Nintendo games, but for Square Enix games. The community is debating it (has been for a while, but this is a very hard decision) over there, but the user also stated some wikis that could come with the KH wiki right off the bat. These wikis included Final Fantasy Wiki, Dragon Quest Wiki, and even Chronopedia. :I was kinda surprised (and a bit flattered) that he mention Chronopedia amongst those other, way bigger wikis. I guess we're doing something right! I honestly loved his idea, and especially when I found out we wouldn't have to have Oasis, we could get Monaco, and we would have access to Vector (the Wikipedia skin). So I agreed, and asked Zeypher here. He seemed to agree, so we had administrator backing. No other users seemed to object, but if you guys don't want it to go along, it'll be perfectly fine with me. Either way, I have Monobook, so I'm good. Sorry for the wall of text. -- 11:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow we actually got mentioned. We MUST be doing something right. :) But yeah, but the way things are coming along to create this new domain, it'll be a little while. So I will and my sure SC will so be here till then and probably after the domain eventually opens and make this wiki more fanbased. Zeypher 17:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well of course I would love to see you guys stay here, but I'm not surprised that they included your wiki in their plans. You have done a great job with it from what I've seen. If there aren't any compelling reasons to leave Wikia from a site standpoint, perhaps you could join their alliance without moving the wiki? It seems to me that should be possible. We actually have a similar thing within Wikia among the Anime wikis in fact. :::To answer a few of your questions, one reason Monaco was not left as an option was quite simply the difficulty of keeping several skins functioning properly with extensions and upgrades to the software, remembering that it also all has to work with a variety of different browsers. The idea is instead to focus on one skin + Monobook, which (once the initial bumps are smoothed out) will hopefully mean a less buggy experience for all the users, and a reasonable turnaround time on fixing even the smaller bugs. Of course Monaco wasn't "broken" but it had some limitations in terms of integrating new features. :::Obviously it is also helpful to have a standardized site layout for selling the ads which pay for the hosting (and the tech support!). One of the big goals of the new skin though, was to move the ads out of the content area for all users. Hence the siderail arrangement. I'm not sure how often either of you viewed the wiki as "anons" in Monaco, but the ads really distorted the page layouts before. Now the page looks the same for the anons (who are most of the readers) and the users who created it. A new visitor who sees good-looking pages is more likely to stay and join the wiki. :::That last point is actually one of the main reasons for the fixed width. People naturally create pages that look really great on their own computers. But with the variable width, that content often looked really poor (and sometimes was completely unreadable) for users on a different screen-size. With fixed width the page looks the same for everybody. And for what it's worth, everyone is welcome to customize the content width to something wider using their own personal css. It can't be set wiki-wide, but it can be done on an individual basis if you want. The relatively narrow width was chosen because something close to a third of all wikia's visitors still have 1024px wide screens. Those people would have to scroll horizontally to see all the content if the width were larger. :::Incidentally, in terms of the social tools, if you have complaints about a specific one please do let Wikia know at ; the new skin isn't final, and we are listening to user feedback about what features people like and don't like. :::Anyhow, that's my own huge wall of text :). I am glad you aren't planning to leave completely and please do let me know if I can help with anything or you run into any problems or have further questions. -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::We'll be sure to stay in touch if we need anything. Zeypher 07:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC)